1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of levelling devices, and more particularly to a novel slope block which attaches to a laser level allowing for quick, easy and perfect projection of a laser beam whereby the slope or pitch of the level can readily be selectively adjusted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place a level on a surface in order to project a laser beam in a driven direction so that the beam is properly aligned and in parallel relationship with respect to the surface. At times, it is desirable to elevate one end of the level with respect to the surface for a given number of degrees so that the projected laser beam is angularly disposed with respect to the flat surface on which the level resides. In this selective or adjustment capacity, a plurality of pins or other elements are employed for raising the end of the level a given distance above the flat surface so that the generated laser beam is at a selective angle. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered which are due to the fact that different angles are required and there is no convenient adjustment means available which will permit convenient and rapid angle adjustment with respect to the laser beam and the flat surface on which the level is related.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means attachable to a level so that the generated laser beam can rapidly and conveniently be adjusted with respect to a given referenced surface. Such an angle or slope adjustment means should cooperate with the existing liquid or oil vials so that proper visual angular relationship can be selected.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel slope block assembly with a level having liquid visual slope indicators and which further includes a laser beam generator. The assembly includes a slope block having at least four sides which are flat and which are joined by chamfered corners and which includes a tapered or conical front surface connecting the lateral flat surfaces with a concave recess. An open-ended passageway extends through the block and includes an enlarged receptacle at the rear of the block. A lens adaptor is provided which includes a shank insertably disposed within the receptacle of the block and includes a pair of O-rings for proper fit. A threaded shank is included on the adaptor which engages with internal threads provided in one end of the laser level and the adaptor includes an open-ended passageway coaxially disposed with respect to the passageway in the block to permit passage of a laser beam generated by the laser generator. A major feature of the invention resides in having the ability to rotate the slope block on the adaptor so that a selected flat surface of the block can rest on the flat surface supporting the level itself.
Additionally, the flat surfaces on the block are interrupted by centered grooves so that the supporting surface for the level as well as the block may be round or may be flat.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to assemble a slope block in a rotatable manner on a level so that the user may simply rotate the block to any given of its sides so as to project a laser beam at a desired angle or slope.
Another object resides in providing a slope block assembly with a laser level that allows quick, easy and perfect projection of the laser beam and which cooperates with the liquid level vial of the level to determine slope or pitch from any series of laser levels.
Still another object resides in providing a slope determination system for a laser level whereby a slope block is rotatably carried on one end of the level whereby a system of rotating dimensions can be achieved.